Fields of Gold
by StormKait
Summary: "I never made promises lightly/And there have been some that I've broken/But I swear in the days still left/We'll walk in fields of gold"... Chloe remembers her love affair with Lex leading up to their wedding.


"Fields of Gold"---by StormKait  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SMALLVILLE or the Sting song "Fields of Gold."  
  
Author's Note: Just to warn those who hate sappy love stories, DON'T READ ON!! This is going to be Chloe and Lex's love story leading up to their wedding, but all told by Chloe in flashbacks, and based on the beautiful song "Fields of Gold." Also, it's slightly AU cuz in this one Lex is not evil (it just wouldn't work if he was.) I still hope you all enjoy it!!  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"What, Juliana?"  
  
"I think I just ripped my dress!"  
  
Figures. It's my daughter's Senior Prom, and she's up for Prom Queen. (Well, could you expect any less from the daughter of Chloe Sullivan and Lex Luthor? I think not!) She's not clumsy, but she does tend to mess very important things up. Like her $300 dress.  
  
When I finally got to her room, she was holding the bottom of her gown. The netting underneath the fabric to keep the skirt flared out was torn, but it wasn't going to make a difference. It's not like she ripped the back or something.  
  
"Oh, honey, it's fine. Really." I gave her a hug.  
  
"I know. I just wanted everything to be perfect, you know? For Hunter."  
  
Hunter was her boyfriend. He was a freshman at Metropolis U, and they'd been together since her sophomore year. He respects her, and he's a really sweet kid. Handsome, too.  
  
Kind of like Clark.  
  
But that was ages ago, back when I was in high school. I remember a Spring Formal back at Smallville High that I went to with him. He was tall, with these mysterious brown eyes and dark brown hair. Just your typical sexy farmboy, I guess. But that night didn't turn out the way I wanted to. He had to run off in the middle of the dance to save his precious Lana from the clutches of a ravenous tornado. He left me in the middle of the dancefloor without even a goodbye. I had thought I was in love with him. until I really got to know Lex a little bit after that.  
  
"I know exactly how you feel, Jules. I had a dance in high school that I wanted to be really special, too." "Did you go with Dad?" Juliana has never really been told the story of how Lex and I found each other. It's not your typical love story, but it's mine.  
  
"Not exactly. You know Aunt Lois's husband Clark?" Yeah, Clark ended up marrying my cousin, Lois Lane. It was awkward at first, but not anymore. I've put all of that behind me now.  
  
"You mean you went to Prom with Uncle Clark?" She looked confused.  
  
"No, it wasn't Prom. I never went to my prom, actually." I didn't want to tell her that no one had asked me to go and I ended up at Lex's mansion in Smallville that night instead. That could wait for later.  
  
"It was a Spring Formal. I wanted everything to be perfect, too. But sometimes things just aren't meant to be. Clark and me, for example. But you and Hunter. I think that will stand the test of time." I really thought so, too. They seemed as happy as Lex and I were at their age. (Not that I'm not still happy, because I am.)  
  
"Like you and Dad?"  
  
"Yes, like your father and me."  
  
"You know, Mom, you never told me the story of you two. I know it involves you doing an interview with him for the Planet, but that's about it. You're always so secretive when it comes to that stuff."  
  
She was right, too. I never thought it was necessary to let my daughter know my love story. Maybe because it was an example of what NOT to do. But I couldn't exactly not tell her now, could I?  
  
Her radio had been playing in the background, and now the song "Fields of Gold," by Sting, was on.  
  
My wedding song.  
  
It brought back memories of days in the cornfields of Smallville with the man I loved more than anything in the world.  
  
And that's when I knew I should tell my daughter my story. Because the way things were looking, her own story was beginning to unfold, too.  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
A/N: So, what do you all think so far?? Confusing?? Too mushy?? Just review and let me know!! 


End file.
